


Triangles

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cesare returns from France to make amends for having abandoned Lucrezia, he creates an even worse mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Equilateral Triangle

From the moment his ship landed on Italian soil from France, Cesare Borgia was a man possessed.  Only his innate respect for the value of horseflesh kept him from galloping his series of mounts to death as he rushed headlong for Rome. 

The memory of Lucrezia’s face as he last saw her had never left him, even as he flattered the French king, winning for himself an army and a noble French bride.  It was to Lucrezia, not to Charlotte, that he had made love on his wedding night, inspiring him to what his father described as Herculean feats.

He had so much to atone for to her.  She had given herself to him with passion and pure love, and he had embraced her eagerly, caught up in the moment and enchanted by her endearing tears as she told him that he would be her husband that night.  The baffled tears she had shed the next morning when shame and guilt had overwhelmed him and caused him to turn away from her were bitter indeed.  He had _lectured_ her, he who was more culpable than she in their sin.  He who had suggestively kissed and caressed her since she was little more than a child, enticing her and then retreating when he felt her gaining control over him.  High handedly, he had informed her that it was for _her_ good that they must forget what had happened between them and move on, working their way toward happiness.  She had been crushed.  Mortified.  He hadn’t the courage to tell her of his own panic at how much he loved her, how much he desired her, so he put on the guise of the sober, thoughtful, loving older brother acting out of noble motives. 

What a damn fool he had been!

Charlotte had been beautiful, intelligent and charming, but she was not Lucrezia and he could never love her.  He put aside thoughts of Charlotte’s feelings as he rode away from her, knowing he would never see her again.  Cruelty compounding upon cruelty!  All that he wanted to do now was return to Lucrezia and try to expiate the mess he had made.  Surely she would forgive him.  She was his Lucrezia, after all.  His other self.

 

It was late when he arrived at the Vatican.  The moon was new, the night very dark.  He made his way to the stable and kicked a sleeping groom awake to tend his exhausted horse. 

“Treat him well.  He has given his all for me.  I will check on him tomorrow and expect to find him rested and in good condition.”

He entered the Papal palace, admitted by guards who knew him.  He ordered that his sister’s maidservant, Antonia, be summoned to him at once.  She arrived puffy eyed, obviously awakened from sleep. 

“My lord Cesare,” she exclaimed.  “We were not expecting you.”

“I just this minute arrived.  Come with me.  I need your help.”

She followed him to his room, which had been kept in readiness for him in his absence. 

“I am dusty from the road.  Fetch me water and help me clean myself up.  I mean to surprise my sister.  She isn’t with Bisceglie tonight, is she?”

“She isn’t but, excuse me, my lord, I feel it would be better if you let me tell her you are here.  You don’t want to shock her and perhaps cause her to swoon.”

“No, Antonia.  I’ve looked forward to surprising her.  I assure you, she will be fine and glad to see me.”

“But, my lord…”

“Hush, now.  Hurry and help me dress.”

Antonia closed her eyes and bit the inside of her mouth.  Not only Lady Lucrezia would be surprised this night.   

 

With a light wrap belted loosely about him, Cesare slipped silently down the hall toward his sister’s room.  He would beg her forgiveness and then make love to her, erasing her pain and distress.  He opened her door soundlessly and approached the bed, where, even in the darkness of the room, he could make out her sumptuous form beneath a thin sheet.  Lifting the covering, he slid into bed beside her.  Before Cesare knew what was happening, a fist as hard as iron reached across Lucrezia’s slumbering body and caught him on the jaw, knocking him backward.  As he fought to regain balance, he became aware of a form scrambling to its knees behind Lucrezia and thrusting a dagger against his throat.

“Move and you’re dead.”

“How dare you threaten me?”

“Cesare?”

“Micheletto?”


	2. Scalene Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein jealousy makes fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jealousy contains more of self-love than of love."  
> Francois de La Rochefoucauld

“What’s happening?”

Lucrezia came awake and sat up between the two astonished men.  Micheletto quickly withdrew his blade.

“Cesare?”

She embraced her brother, making him acutely and uncomfortably aware that she was naked. 

“What is this, Sis?  What is _he_ doing in your bed?”

“What am _I_ doing?  What are _you_ doing?”  Micheletto was indignant.

Lucrezia was now awake enough to recall her state of undress and pulled the sheet around herself. 

“When you left me for France, Brother, you told me to move on.  So I did.”

“To Micheletto?”

“Yes, Cesare, to me.  I am her lover.”

The two men glared at each other over Lucrezia’s blonde head.

“You told me you like men.”

“I do.  But I _love_ Lucrezia.  That changes everything.”

“Sis, how could you?”

“How could I what?  You threw me away.  Would you dictate where I landed?”

“I was wrong to leave you.  I came to beg your forgiveness and make amends.”

“Too late, Brother.  I am not some toy you can discard and then take back when it pleases you.  You broke my heart.  Micheletto healed it.”

“Accept it, Cesare.  Lucrezia is mine now.  You are still her brother, but no more than that.”

“Traitor!  Thief!”

“I stole nothing from you.  Blame yourself for being stupid.”

“Cesare, Micheletto, stop it.  My affections are mine to give, and I have given them.  Brother, you left me.  You made it plain that I could not ever hope for your love, that you would grant it to another.  If you have now changed your mind, I am indeed sorry, but my life did not stand still while you were away.”

“Of all the men you could have taken as a lover, you made the choice which hurt me most.  I cannot believe it.  Do you no longer love me?”

“Cesare, you told me to forget you.”

_“But do you no longer love me?”_

“I love Micheletto.”

“Then let me hear you say that you no longer love me.”

“Enough, Cesare.  She said she loves me.”

“Micheletto is not just a place holder for you, Cesare.  Someone with whom I amused myself until your return.  He has ever been at my side.  How could I not love the man whose devotion is so steadfast?”

“You heard her, Cesare.  Now leave us in peace.”

“I will not.  _You_ leave.  I order you.”

“You do not order me here in my bedroom.”

“ _Your_ bedroom?”

“It has been my bedroom since you abandoned it.”

“Stop it, stop it!  It’s _my_ bedroom, and _I_ am now abandoning it.  You two fools may continue to fight over territory if you want, but I am going to sleep elsewhere.”

Lucrezia pushed her brother aside and got out of bed.  She continued to berate Cesare and Micheletto as she donned a robe.  They heard not one word she said, too occupied with staring slack-jawed at her nakedness.  When she had slammed the door behind her, Cesare turned to Micheletto.

“See what you did?”

“What _I_ did?”

 

Going to Alfonso would have been hypocritical.  He certainly would have welcomed her, but she could not treat him as she had accused Cesare of treating her.  Lucrezia padded barefoot to Antonia’s room and lightly knocked on the door.  The maidservant admitted her at once. 

“I was expecting you, my lady.  Lord Cesare summoned me when he arrived but would not let me announce him to you.  I am so sorry I could not warn you.”

“It’s not your fault, Antonia.  You should have seen the two of them.  What a pair of jackasses they are!”

“I would not dream of contradicting my lady.”

“Well, we will leave them to their own devices.  In the morning, please go to my room as if you were expecting to tend me.  They can wonder where I spent the night.”

“As my lady wishes.”

 

Antonia used her cheeriest voice as she entered the bedroom and opened the draperies.

“Good morning, my lady.  Will you wish your bath before or after your breakfast?  OH!”

She turned and gasped in pretended astonishment at the sight before her. 

Cesare and Micheletto, lying side by side, floundered awake as brilliant summer sunlight flooded the room.  Micheletto yanked the sheet over himself.  Squinting and shielding his eyes, Cesare sat up and barked at Antonia.

“Close those damn curtains.  Have you no mercy?”

“Pardon, my lord.  Lady Lucrezia wishes me to open the draperies each morning when I wake her.  I expected her to be here.”

“Did she not sleep with you last night, Antonia?”

“She did not, my lord.”

“Then where could she have gone?”

“I know not, Lord Cesare.”

“Wonderful.  Just wonderful. This is your fault, Micheletto.  If you had left last night…”

Micheletto sat bolt upright.

“My fault!  _Your_ fault!  This is where I sleep.  Tell him, Antonia.”

“It is true that Micheletto has been sleeping here for some time now.”

“But whom does your mistress love best, Antonia?  Surely she tells you her secrets.”

“My lady keeps her own counsel regarding affairs of the heart, Lord Cesare.”

“Nonsense.  I know she confides in you.  Whom does she love best?”

“It’s me, isn’t it, Antonia?  I was always there for her.  Unlike this inconstant shit who thinks he can just barge right back into her life like he never broke her heart.”

“She loved me before she even knew you existed, Micheletto.  She has always loved me.  Isn’t that so, Antonia?”

“Since you would have an answer from me, I would have to say that the one whom Lady Lucrezia loves best is her son, Giovanni.  Now, please excuse me.  I must search for her.  She will be needing me.”

Antonia curtseyed and departed.  Outside the door, she stifled her laughter.

“Well, this is a fine mess, Micheletto.  Where could Lucrezia be?”

“If she didn’t go to Antonia, then she probably slept with Bisceglie.”

“She wouldn’t have.  Would she?”

“Can you think of another place where she might have gone?  I doubt she went to the kitchen or the stable.”

“Maybe she went to Giulia Farnese.”

“Who usually sleeps with your father.”

“True.  It must have been Bisceglie.  But we should find out.  Make sure she is safe.”

“She would have been just fine with me if you hadn’t shown up.”

‘Why didn’t you leave?  I would have protected her.”

“Did you care who protected her while you were off in France pursuing your amours?”

“I had to go there.  I married for diplomacy’s sake, not for love.”

“An even greater shame.  You broke your sister’s heart for a woman you don’t even care for.”

Cesare swung at Micheletto, who blocked the blow effortlessly. 

“Pathetic.  You should stick to causing hurt to women.  You’re unable to do harm to a man.”

Cesare lunged for Micheletto’s throat.  Encumbered by the sheets, the two attempted to exchange fisticuffs.  They struggled to their feet on the bed.  Micheletto shoved Cesare backwards.  As he fell, he caught hold of the canopy around the bed, ripping it down its entire length as he took it with him to the floor. 

“Lucrezia is going to be furious with us,” Cesare said sheepishly.


	3. Isosceles Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein solutions are considered and plots are contrived

With oaths and threats toward each other, the two men left Lucrezia’s bedroom for their own quarters.  After a short while, Cesare went to see Micheletto.

“I propose a solution to our situation.  We both want Lucrezia.  Neither one of us can bear to give her up.  So let’s share her.”

“Impossible!  I will never share her with you.”

“Not even if it meant that she would share you with me?”

“What are you saying?  That you and I ….?”

“Why not?  I am open to adventuring.  Are you?”

Micheletto was silent for a long moment. 

“I admit to having desired such an adventure with you.”

“Well, then, there it is.  Won’t Lucrezia be happy that we worked out our differences?”

 

Antonia returned to prepare for her mistress’ bath and found the wreckage of the bed.  She cursed under her breath and picked up the torn fabric of the canopy.  Idiots! 

When the bathing tub was filled with warm, scented water, Antonia fetched her mistress. 

“Be prepared, Lady.  The gentlemen have made a shambles of your bed.  The canopy is torn and the sheets are in disarray.  There must have been a brawl.”

“Holy Mother!”

“I’ll see to it, my lady.  We will have everything back in order in no time.”

“Thank you, Antonia.  What a sad state of affairs this is.”

“Why not just enjoy a pleasant bathe for now and worry about other matters later?  They will wait.”

Lucrezia slipped blissfully into the water and nearly purred as her servant gently scrubbed her limbs. 

“My dear Antonia, you are so good to me.  I should reward you by finding you a nice husband.  Would you like that?”

“A husband, my lady?  Heavens, no!”

“But wouldn’t you like to have children?”

“I would, but I don’t care to pay the price of matrimony to get them.”

Their discussion was interrupted by a knock on the door.  Antonia went to answer.

“It’s Micheletto and your brother, my lady.”

“Let them come in, Antonia, and then leave us alone for a little while, please.”

 

“You propose WHAT?”

“It’s a perfect solution, Sis.  We both love you.  This way, we can both have you and everyone is happy.”

“Did it ever occur to you that _I_ might not be happy with this plan?”

“You’re not happy?  What’s wrong with it?”

“I have no desire to be one of three in a bed.  Micheletto, if you love me, how could you ever agree to such a thing?”

“I do love you, Lucrezia.  I… uh...I love Cesare too.”

“He’s offered himself to you, Micheletto?  Is that it?”

“It seems like such a reasonable, _civilized_ way to handle the situation …”

“You both disgust me.  Is there upon this earth any man who will not betray me or attempt to use me for his own advantage?  Never mind.  I know the answer to that already.” 

She stood up in the tub. 

“One of you hand me my towel.”

They stared, transfixed, at her glistening, wet body.

“Oh, damn you both!  ANTONIA!  I need you.”

The maidservant, who had been peeping through the keyhole, entered immediately and covered her mistress with a large wrap. 

“Get out, the two of you, and take your stupidity with you,” Lucrezia snarled.  “I never want to see either of you again.”

Outside Lucrezia’s door, Micheletto turned to Cesare.

“Why do you suppose she got so angry?  I thought it was a fine idea.”

“So did I.  Who can figure women out?  They make no sense.”

“Well, you and I could still have ourselves the adventure you mentioned …”

“Forget it.”

 

Cesare and Micheletto together composed an impassioned note, begging Lucrezia to reconsider their proposal.  She responded with her own suggestion as to what they could do with their idea. 

“How rude, Micheletto!  I can’t believe my sweet sister could even think such a thing, let alone write it down.  She must be really furious with us.”

“I don’t know why.  We took great pains to let her know we both love her.  You think she would have been flattered.  Are you sure you won’t reconsider the part about you and me?”

“No!  Not without Lucrezia.”

“She said she never wanted to see us again.  What do you think she will do now?”

“I don’t know.”

“Cesare, do you think she could go back to Bisceglie?”

“Well, she did sleep with him last night.”

“We don’t know that for sure.”

“It only makes sense that she did.  We have to do something about that.  Keep them from getting closer.  I think she meant him with her remark about a man who wouldn’t betray or use her.”

“We need to win back her favor.  Woo her.  Impress her.”

“I know!  We could act like we’re in despair.  Let her think we may do harm to ourselves if she doesn’t take us back.  What do you think, Micheletto?”

“Good idea.  We could do something reckless and make her fear for us.  Let her understand that we don’t care for our lives anymore since she doesn’t love us.”

“Before we do anything that could get us hurt, why not try convincing Antonia to speak on our behalf?  If she sees us weeping and moping about, she’ll tell Lucrezia that we are distracted by grief.  That should melt her heart.”

“That doesn’t seem drastic enough.”

“It will work.  Trust me.”

‘You said that about sharing her, and look what happened there.”

“Try it my way.  If that doesn’t work, we can always imperil our lives later.”


	4. Obtuse Angles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein stupidity continues to reign

For the next week, Cesare and Micheletto made sure to place themselves where they knew Antonia would be passing by.  In the most anguished tones, they inquired after Lucrezia and sighed and groaned over the maidservant’s noncommittal replies. 

“Antonia, we have been unable to sleep or eat for thinking of your lady’s displeasure with us.”

“Really, my lord Cesare?  Then I suppose the grease stains on your shirt are old ones.  You really should take issue with your laundress for being so careless about washing your clothing.  I would never let my lady be so neglected.”

Cesare grasped Antonia’s hand and kissed it.

“You are a pearl, my dear.  Have you any idea of the esteem in which we hold you?  Why, Lucrezia would be lost without you!  Would that I had someone like you to look after me.”

“Surely Micheletto is devoted to you.”

“Indeed I am, Antonia, but women are so much more sensitive to such matters.  That’s why we adore them.  Is it not so, Lord Cesare?”

“It is, Micheletto.  When we feel we are out of favor with the ladies we love, life is unbearable.  We do little but weep and sigh.  Alas, if only Lady Lucrezia could love us again!”

“I am sorry for your distress.  Would that I could ease it.”

“Has Lucrezia expressed a desire to see us?  Does she miss us?”

“She has not spoken of either of you to me, Lord Cesare.  Her child keeps her quite occupied.”

“Does she see Bisceglie?”

“He _is_ her husband, after all.  Naturally, she spends time with him.”

“Does she sleep with him?”

“I cannot say.  She does not summon me during the night.”

Cesare and Micheletto burned with jealousy. 

 

Antonia reported disturbing news.  Lady Lucrezia had been ill every morning for nearly a month.  Yesterday she fainted.

“My lady is with child.  We think she is about five months along.  Her husband is delighted and has moved into her bedroom with her.”

Cesare and Micheletto began counting on their fingers.

 

They sent a note to Lucrezia begging her to see them so that they could give her a gift.  She agreed, and they were ushered in to her sitting room.  She was lovely in her pregnancy, ivory skin suffused with a most becoming blush. She appeared softened and even more womanly.  Her belly was proud.  Cesare almost burst into tears upon seeing her after so long.

“My darling sister!  I have missed you so.  Let me kiss you.”

She offered her lips to him and then turned to Micheletto for his kiss.  She allowed each of them a hand to hold as they sat on either side of her.

“I am glad to see both of you to share this pregnancy with me.  It has been more difficult than my first one.”

The men made sympathetic and soothing murmurs.  Cesare kissed her hand, and Micheletto followed suit. 

“We were distressed when Antonia told us you had been ill.  We can’t stand the thought.  Being out of favor with you is unbearable.”

“Take us back, my lady.  We will behave like gentlemen.”

“Truly, Sis.  Like gentlemen.  We just want to be able to see you and speak with you again.”

“And sleep with you,” Micheletto blurted eagerly.

Cesare smacked Micheletto’s chest with the back of his hand.

“You ape!  Have patience.  We are perfectly willing to wait until after…”

“You are both apes!  Clearly, you have learned nothing from my displeasure with you.  Understand this: whatever was between us is over.  It’s in the past.  For the sake of appearances, I will be civil to you when we meet in public, but nothing more.  You deserve nothing more.”

 

Outside her door, Micheletto scowled at Cesare.

“Well, that didn’t work.”

“It would have if you hadn’t been such a barbarian.”

“What did I do?  I just let her know I still desire her.  It’s been a long time.  I’m feeling …constricted.  Aren’t you?”

“Well…”

“You call _me_ a barbarian!  You can’t even remain faithful.  You’re going to wind up with the French disease.  Then what will you do?”


	5. Degenerate Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein stupidity exacts a heavy price

Lucrezia was six months gone with child and would soon be confined to home, so she was eager to have one last outing while she could.  A trip to the Borgia family hunting lodge was planned, which gave Micheletto an idea.

“Lucrezia and her maid will be riding in a coach while the men travel on horseback.  We could arrange for the women to be separated from the main party on the road and set upon by robbers, who would be men of our hiring.  We could ride to the rescue, thereby endearing ourselves to Lucrezia with our bravery.  What say you?”

“That sounds risky to me, Micheletto. I would not have the ladies put in harm’s way.”

“They will never be in danger, Cesare.  We could have the robbers put up a token fight and then flee in fear from us.  Lucrezia will be so grateful that she will surely love us again.”

 

Four rough-looking men of Micheletto’s acquaintance were instructed to watch the road for Lucrezia’s coach, which would be escorted by the co-conspirators.  When the two rode ahead on some pretext, the “highwaymen” would then set upon the women’s conveyance.  They would hold the coachman, who was in on the scheme, at sword’s point and make a great show of robbery until Cesare and Micheletto came rushing back to intervene.

The main travel party was a considerable length ahead of Lucrezia’s coach, which traveled slowly over the bumpy road.  At an agreed-upon point, Cesare and Micheletto rode to catch up with their other companions and the robbers rushed down from the hill where they had been concealed.  They surrounded the coach and pretended to force the driver to climb down from his perch.  With much cursing and uncouth shouts, the thugs went about their performance, thoroughly terrifying the women.  Cesare and Micheletto then turned their horses and galloped back, eager to appear as heroes.  Dramatic posturing and swordplay ensued.  All was going well until one of the robbers accidentally backed his mount hard against a coach horse, causing it to rear in fright, spooking the other three horses so that they bolted and ran, driverless and panicked, off the road and across an open farm field.  The women screamed.  Cesare cursed and spurred his horse to give chase, followed by the rest of the men on horseback.  The coach horses galloped headlong and the carriage swayed and jostled crazily.  The farm field had been newly plowed and the wheels slammed and jerked in the ruts.  One wheel finally broke off its axle, causing the coach to flip over on its side, tripping up the horses and throwing them to the ground.  Cesare reached the carriage first and jumped from his horse.  He clambered up onto the side and peered in through the window.

“Lucrezia!  Can you hear me?  Are you hurt?”

“Cesare!  Help us!  I think my arm is broken and Antonia was knocked unconscious.”

By this time, the rest of the men had caught up and struggled to right the coach and extract the women.  Antonia was indeed insensate.  Lucrezia’s arm was indeed fractured.  Two of the horses suffered broken legs and had to be put down.  Litters were improvised to convey the women to the hunting lodge where they could be cared for. 

Lucrezia’s arm was set and her bruises and scrapes cleaned and bandaged.  Antonia never regained consciousness and died during the night.  Lucrezia’s belly began to cramp and at dawn she delivered a stillborn girl.

 

Lucrezia insisted upon accompanying Antonia’s body back to Rome.  She traveled in a small covered cart borrowed from a nearby farm.  On her lap, she held the swaddled body of her baby girl.  She stared off at nothing for most of the time, not speaking.  Her grim-faced husband rode on horseback beside the cart.  He would allow no one near Lucrezia.

A maidservant who had attended the injured women described the disastrous events to Cesare and Micheletto, who reacted with grief and horror over the death of sweet Antonia. 

“And to compound the tragedy, my lords, Lady Lucrezia then went into premature labor and gave birth to a poor little girl who did not survive.”

“The baby died?” Cesare wailed in dismay.

“Alas, the little mite was born dead.  Such a pretty baby, with a fine thatch of red hair.”

Behind him, Cesare heard Micheletto give a strangled cry.


	6. Alternate Angles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein our tale comes to a conclusion

Micheletto withdrew into a place far beyond Cesare’s power either to follow him or coax him out.  Behind his cold blue eyes was nothingness; his soul had fled. 

Lucrezia was recovering from her physical injuries.  The loss of her little girl remained a dagger in her heart.  She lamented the death of Antonia, her close friend.  She refused to see anyone or leave her room.

Cesare questioned the young serving maid who now looked after Lucrezia, asking about his sister’s moods and well-being.

“My lord, it’s so worrisome.  She won’t eat.  She won’t speak.  She lies abed and just stares into space.  It was all the Holy Father could do to get her to even allow the burial of her baby.  She keeps the blanket the child was wrapped in and will not give it up.  I fear for her sanity.  She won’t see anyone now, not her husband, not her son, not even the Holy Father.”

 

What the maid didn’t know –what no one knew – was that Lucrezia was seeing Micheletto.  He slipped each night into her bedroom, departing before dawn.  Together they wept over the tiny life which had been so cruelly stolen from them, sharing their bereavement as only they could.  Micheletto lay beside Lucrezia in her bed, knowing that she took comfort in his closeness and the strength of his arms about her.  He could not bear to tell her that his own stupidity had brought about the calamity which had killed Antonia and the child.  And he did not know how much longer he could face her, his horrible guilt gnawing away at him.  Cesare had tried to restrain him from recklessness, had urged moderation in his actions.  He should have stepped aside when Cesare returned from France.  None of this would have happened.  Antonia would still be alive.  Lucrezia would still be carrying the child that he had sired upon her.  At last he began to understand how much she truly loved him.  She had been willing to bear his child.  She, a noble lady, a princess, really, had allowed him, a cur, a mongrel, to lie with her and get her with child. 

His chest constricted.  He wailed in anguish. 

She had given him her love, without condition, without hesitation, in spite of the lowliness of his station and his menial origins.  He had repaid her with irresponsible stupidity, selfishness and jealousy that had caused her serious injury and deprived her of her beloved friend and of a child she had obviously very much wanted. 

He must atone.  Not through Confession.  The Church had no sacrament which offered solace to Micheletto’s bleeding conscience.  No, he would have to put things right, restore Lucrezia to her proper place.  Get out of her life and return her to Cesare, who understood her, understood the world in which she lived.  Knew how to conduct himself in that world, how to behave. 

He must do something to ensure the reconciliation of the siblings. 

What had she said about wishing for a man who would not use or betray her?  Cesare had thought she meant her husband.  Would she turn to Alfonso if Micheletto were to disappear?  That must not be allowed to happen.

 

The Duke of Bisceglie was carried to the Vatican from the street where he had been found, gravely wounded by a group of thugs who had set upon him.  His physicians held little hope.  The shocking news appeared to jar Lucrezia from her deep well of grief and she rose from her bed to attend to him.  He began to recover.  Lucrezia, never leaving her husband’s side, began to smile again, and sent for her son.  She still refused to see anyone else.  Micheletto’s unexplained absence seemed not to trouble her, as Alfonso’s care consumed her.

 

A messenger appeared at Bisceglie’s door, claiming that the Holy Father himself demanded Lucrezia to come to him at once.  Anxious but obedient, she left her husband’s room.  Alexander denied summoning his daughter, who gave a cry of alarm.  Shouting for a guard, she ran to Alfonso’s quarters and found him dead, horribly strangled. 

 

Micheletto, in disguise, moved among the crowd following Alfonso’s funeral procession.  He noted with quiet satisfaction that Lucrezia sat in her carriage with Cesare at her side, holding her hand.  She occasionally wept, leaning her head on her brother’s shoulder.  He appeared to whisper softly to her and press his cheek to her hair.

“Ah,” Micheletto thought.  “I’ve put things right.”


End file.
